When Fools Become Heroes
by ZhangJunyi
Summary: This story follows the tale of Scott Thompson, also known as Power Cell. An unlikely hero who seems like he may cause more trouble than he solves. Chapter 1: The Birth of a Hero- Scott signs up to become a hero, and on the way he meets one of the greatest


"Gimme your purse now lady! I don't have all d-" SMACK! The ruthless thug was knocked straight forward. And from behind him, a man with black hair, combed to the right, and a rather lackidaisical demeanor was walking by. His eyes were a dark blue and gave off an odd sense of calmness to him and everyone around him, but his somewhat thick body tone showed that he was still a force to be reckoned with.. He wore a black T-shirt, tucked into some blue jeans with a belt to hold them up, topped all off with some white tennis shoes and a red back pack on his back. 

The woman looked back at the downed thug that tried to steal her purse from him and ran up to the man and grabbed his arm. "Oh thank you!" she said in pure bliss. "That's the third time today!"

The man stopped and turned his head to her an quirked a brow. Then, with a smile, he said, "Uh, yeah... no prob. I'm just headed to the City Hall and-"

"Say... are you sure you're the one who saved me?" interrupted the woman, letting go of his arm and eyeing him skeptically. "You don't look a superhero..."

The man bit his lower lip and looked away from her for a second, then glanced back with a chuckle. "Well... I guess I'm not a super hero offically... but once I get to-"

"But where's your costume? You should really have a costume if you are going to be a super hero." interrupted the woman again, questioning the man.

The man was obviously irritated at this point, but he forced a smile anyway. "Yeah... well, I'm going to be headed to City Hall so I can finally get my Hero ID Card and become a full-fledged-"

"Oh... then shouldn't you have technically not have saved me then? I mean, if you don't have a license then I don't think you can save citizens like that. Isn't that against the Paragon... City... Hero... Rules?" interrupted the woman one last time.

A groan escaped from the man's mouth as he rubbed his forehead. He then glanced to the fallen thug and pointed looking shocked. "Oh my god! Watch out! He's getting back up!"

The woman yelled and jumped back, while the man bolted down the street, trying to get away from her. The woman quickly calmed herself down, though. Because the thug was still lying there on the ground, unconcious.

The man sighed as he kept pacing down the sidewalk. "Man... I hope all the people here aren't like her..." And then he slowed down into a walk and reached back to his back pack and put it in front of him. He openned it and stuck a hand inside, burrowing into it and trying to find something.

"Hrm... now where's that map...? Mappy map map... Aha!" He then pulled out a small touch pad device and held it in front of him. He touched it and a big map with the words 'Paragon City' etched at the top in bold came on. The man looked around the map to find the place he wanted. He spotted it and hovered his finger over the area, 'Atlas Park'. Just as he went to press it, the man found himself running into something. He fell back and then looked up.

...It was the famous statue of Atlas holding the world on his shoulders. An inspiration for most heroes and a reminder of a great hero who had sacrificed his life to keep these people safe. "...There are so many useless statues in this place. All they do are just get in the way." But not to him. He merely walked around it and shoved the electronic map back into his back pack and whistled before putting his hands in his pockets, still walking around the massive area.

"He-ey! Watch this!" A thunderbolt shot before this man's face. He let out a yell and then stumbled back some. He growled and ran around the corner to see who did it.

A guy in jagged yellow and purple tights was present. He bit his lip and looked bashfully at the man. "Did I almost hit you man? Sorry!" And without another word, he flew up high into the air.

The man merely watched the hero fly up and then sighed while shaking his head. Then he turned the corner... dozens and dozens of heroes. All sizes and shapes. All colors and powers. Zipping all around using their powers. The man smirked and then let out a small chuckle. "Well, looks like I found the place then, eh?"

The man walked through the swarms of people, trying not to get in their way as they shot out beams and ran, jumped, and fly around him. He saw a bunch of people crowded around one area and walked towards the spot. Forcing his way through the crowds of people, he yelled out, "Hey! Excuse me, but do you mind telling me where the place is that I need to sign up to get my hero-"

He noticed who he was fighting to see... a woman with blond hair and a blue and red costume. She smiled to him cheerfully and then said, "Sir, please wait in line. I am in the middle of training someone right now." And she quickly turned back away and kept speaking with the young rookie hero.

The man frowned a little, but then stepped himself in front of the person she was training and then said rather smoothly, "Say, uh... I think you forgot to tell me your name, good looking."

The woman's cheery attitude instantly went away. Irritatedly she responded with, "Miss Liberty. And please, tell me yours."

The man laughed and then said, "I'm Scott. Scott Thompson."

Miss Liberty faked a smile for Scott and said, "Well, Scott... if you would be so kind as to let me continue my job..."

Scott chuckled a little and then asked, "Sure... sure. How do people get lucky enough to spend time with someone as beautiful as you, Miss Liberty? You really are a Miss, right?"

Miss Liberty rolled her eyes and let out a sigh. "First of all... I don't train anyone but superheroes. And second of all, I don't date any classless mor-"

"Grrreat! You know, I'm a superhero too!" said Scott, smiling from ear to ear.

Miss Liberty eyed him bottom to top and then raised a brow at him. "...You know, for a superhero, your costume is rather-"

Scott grunted and said, "Plain... yeah yeah, I know. But trust me. I'm a superhero." Scott then thought for another second. "Well... I will be, anyway. I just need to find out where to get my hero license. Will your lovely self please direct me in the place I go to register?"

Miss Liberty gestured to her side, to the big steps and double doors that led to a giant, white building which some new heroes were already piling into. "In there... it's the Paragon City Hall..." Liberty then smirked and said rather smugly. "But of course, you could go to the Freedom Corps Building in Galaxy City... you know, far away from here."

Scott Thompson laughed and then said happily, "But if I do that, how will I ever see you again!?"

Liberty looked at him with a serious look in her eyes. "Exactly."

Thompson let out one last laugh before saying, "You know, I like you already. Miss Liberty... I know you'd like me to stay and chat, but I must be going!"

Miss Liberty smiled once more, relieved. "Oh, please... I don't mind. At all."

"But don't worry! Whenever I am in need of training... I know exactly who I will turn to!" Scott said, still happy and blissfully unaware of Liberty's spite for him.

"...Please tell me you that you're talking about the Backyard Brawler..." she said bitterly.

Scott laughed again before letting out a sigh. "No, silly... I mean you! I doubt that the Backyard Brawler is even half as beautiful as you are..."

Liberty let out a disgusted groan and pointed to the Paragon City Hall. "Go. Now."

Scott frowned a little, but then smiled again and waved to Miss Liberty. "Well... it was a pleasure. I'll see you!" He then started to walk into the Paragon City Hall, a bounce in his step being thoroughly happy with himself. As he threw open the door, he muttered to himself. "Oh yeah... she wants me."

Miss Liberty rolled her eyes before going back to her pupil. She put on a cheery smile once again and said, "I'm sorry about that... some heroes are just such jerks."

-----

Scott stepped right into the Paragon City Hall, seeing heroes all around. As some walked past, Scott tried to get an answer from them. "Excuse me sir? Can you tell me........." He frowned and tried another. "Hey there! You mind telling..." He grunted and then stepped in front of a young lady. "Hey! You mind telling me..."

The lady was decked out in some scantily clad blue costume. She had white hair and a blue hat to match her outfit. She smiled at him and then asked, "Yes...? How may I help you?"

Scott smiled and sidestepped to her side and put an arm around her. "Well Miss..."

She ducked under his arm and then bluntly said, "Blue Diamond." She did, however, still have a smile on her face.

Scott frowned a little before continuing. "Well Miss Blue Diamond... mind telling me where I can register to become a superhero?"

Blue Diamond looked Scott over and then let out a small laugh. "You don't..."

Scott smacked his forehead and groaned. "Look like a superhero... I know."

Blue chuckled and pointed to the desk with 'Hero Registration' engraved in the marble above it.

Thompson looked over and then blushed a little upon seeing it. "Err... I see... thanks."

"No problem." she said before turning and walking off. "Bye!"

"Good... butt." he said, staring at her hardly covered posterior. His eyes instantly widenned and he bashfully picked his head up.

Blue Diamond turned around, glaring at Scott. Now looking upset. "What?"

Thompson waved to her and chuckled nervously. "Good bye! I said good bye! Have a nice breast!" Scott then bit his tongue and cursed before correctly. "Nice day!"

Diamond kept staring at Scott for a while. She then sighed while shaking her head and walked out of the City Hall.

Scott sighed and whiped his forehead. "Smooth, Scotty... Smooth." And with that, he turned and walked to the hero registration table. One area was taken by another very large and burly hero, but the other was free.

The man at the table smiled and asked, "Hello sir. How are-" He stopped and looked at scott strangely. "...Where is your superhero outfit, sir?"

Scott looked away from the man as he spoke. "Why, uh... this is my... superhero outfit... It's not like I need something fancy and-"

The registration man interrupted him and said, "Sir, you're going to have to be in a superhero costume. We need to take your picture for your license and you must stand out."

Scott sighed and then forced a smile, leaning on the counter now. "Come on buddy... you can let the rules slide just this-"

"No, sir... I can't." he said bluntly, seeming annoyed now. "There is a changing room around the corner. Please use it and come back when you are finished."

Scott looked at him vainly and then sighed before asking one last time, "Are you sure...?"

"Yes! Go now!" he yelled, pointing to the changing room.

Scott groaned and then slumped over to the dressing room and pushed open the door. "Ugh... I hate this costume!" he screamed before going inside.

After a minute or two, the door openned. Scott started to walk towards the counter with his head down. He was decked out in a flamboyant purple costume with red highlights. The mask covered mostly all of his face, save the eyes and mouth. It also had two fins coming out the side of his head in red. There were two arches on his shoulders, atop strikes going across his shoulders and part of his chest and back. He also had a red belt and matching red gloves, and a blob of going down the side of his legs, leading to his red boots. Scott looked up a little, and pathetically said to the man. "...Happy?"

The registrator stiffled a laugh and barely made out the words to respond. "...Yeah. Very. So... Real Name and Hero Name please."

Scott sighed and then rolled his eyes away from the registrator as he spoke. "Real Name is Scott Thompson... Hero Name is..." He paused a little before finishing. "Power Cell."

The registrator typed some things into his computer and then continued typing for a while. He finally stopped and turned back to Scott. "Alright... now please tell me your origin of your powers."

Scott sighed and then said, "Let's just say I was swimming in the wrong water thanks to Crey's great disposing of chemicals... and then stuff happened... felt a little weird... and then I had this rash on my-"

"Thank you sir! That's enough... please. So Mutation. Thank you. And what classification of hero are you?" said the registrator.

Scott looked at him with confusion in his eyes. "Err... classification?"

The registrator eyed him for a moment, then chuckled. "Yes... Blaster, Scrapper, Defender, Controller, or Tanker... and judging by the way you look, you're definitely not a Tanker."

Scott glared at the man behind the counter. "Hey... just what-"

"And judging by your intelligence, you're definitely not a Controller." said the registrator with a smirk on his face.

Scott looked angrier now. "Hey!"

"And judging by your patience, you can't be a Defender." he said with a chuckle.

"Okay! Okay! Then what are Blasters and Scrappers!?" yelled Scott, now very annoyed.

The registrator snickered a little and then said, "Do you shoot stuff, or smack and stab stuff?"

Thompson thought for a moment and then said, "I shoot stuff... I guess. But, uh... I can still kick some real ass without my silly super powers!"

"I'm sure Captain Fruity." said the registrator while laughing.

Scott groaned and rubbed a hand down his face. "Okay... look. Can I have my license or not?"

"Fine... fine..." he said while typing in a last bit of information. "Hand me your Paragon Identification Planner."

Scott took out his backpack and then shuffled through it. "...You mean my touch pad?" He took out the touch pad and handed it to the registrator cautiously.

He took it away quickly and then plugged it into his computer. "And almost..." He then pulled out a camera which was plugged to his computer and then yelled, "Smile!"

Scott looked at the camera with a pathetic look on his face... and the camera shot a flash, then he sighed and looked away while mutttering to himself.

The registrator put away the camera and then typed on the computer once more. A loud beep was heard and then the registrator unplugged the PIP and handed it back to Scott. "And here you go Mr. Thompson... or should I say... Power Cell?"

Scott snatched it back and looked at his ID with all his information. He stared at it for a while and nodded. "Thank you kind sir. Now I'll be on my way to pick up the hot heroine chick outside since I'm a superhero now and-"

"Oh, no... you can't." said the registrator.

Scott looked up annoyed-like and yelled,/i "And why not!? I did all your stupid pictures and registration!"

"Because you have to talk to your contact for a mission." he replied.

Scott Thompson looked at the registrator fearfully. "MISSION!?"


End file.
